


A Choice

by Choccyghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humour, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, MSBY, Post Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haikyuu manga spoilers, happy ending? who knows, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choccyghost/pseuds/Choccyghost
Summary: Kageyama was doing just fine till a photo makes his whole world come crashing down.What will he choose to do in the end?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. A Picture

It was one of those mondays- you know, boring and hectic with the lazy traces of the weekend lingering. Nothing much happened, and people usually looked forward to get back home as quick as possible. So Kageyama didn't really understand why the air was unusually heavy, abuzz with chatter. Or why people kept sneaking glances at him, some with a snicker while others looked plain amused. He wondered if he had messed up during the game- but no, he had scored 5 no-touch aces and his tosses were on point. Kageyama decided to shrug it off; it was probably just some stupid group of fans. 

But things just kept getting weirder. The changing room was full of hushed whispers, contrary to the usual loud chatter and laughs after a big win. Kageyama was pretty sure he had caught two of his teammates look away as soon as he noticed them. It felt weirdly as if some were avoiding him too, and not many stopped to complement him on his sets like they usually did. He slung on his bag, deciding to head out quickly. Kageyama was now certain that something was up after Ushijima came up to him and asked him very seriously if he was okay. Not soon after he had mumbled a confused "everything's fine", Hoshiumi came up to him handing him his favorite milkshake with a pat on his jacket(because he couldn't reach till his shoulders) and gone running off before Kageyama could say a word. The situation was getting really confusing now, and no one looked willing to tell him what was going on. Hell, even his personal driver kept throwing him glances through the rear-view mirror and denied everything when asked. 

Kageyama put his dead phone on charge before heading to the shower, turning the day in his head over and over again. He dried his hair with a towel while switching on his phone with the other, waiting for it to connect to the internet. He changed into his night clothes in silence- before his phone went crazy, sending one ping after another into the silent apartment. Kageyama took the device in his hand, cursing under his breath as he realized the phone was hanging. His eyebrows furrowed further when he noticed 3 missed calls from fucking _Tsukishima,_ along with some from Yachi and Yamaguchi. He dialed Tsukishima in a haze, wondering at his choice. He'd probably poke fun at whatever it was and make the day worse. But before he could hang up, the call was picked. 

"Kageyama. Where are you?" Tsukishima's voice broke out.

"At my apartment?" Kageyama replied, too surprised at Tsukishima calling him by his name instead of king to give a sarcastic reply. 

"And? Are you alright?" Tsukishima snapped, but Kageyama could feel the grudging concern beneath it. 

"Are _you_ asking me that? Seriously, what's with everyone today?" Kageyama asked, frustrated. 

"Oh. You don't know, do you?" Tsukishima said disbelievingly. "Just like you to be so clueless."

"Know what? Just tell me!" Kageyama was almost shouting now. 

Tsukishima sighed. "Just check your phone. Instagram, sports news, anything." 

Kageyama stared incredulously as the screen as Tsukishima hung up. Why did he have to be frustratingly mysterious now of all times? He sat on his bad, clearing away the notifications without reading them; they were giving him major anxiety. Deciding to follow Tsukishima's tip, he hesitatingly opened his insta. He was greeted by a picture of his team uploaded by the schweiden adlers' homepage. None of the next few posts were out of the ordinary, and Kageyama had nearly exited the app before he caught a mop of blond at the bottom of his screen. He so badly wanted to exit the app rather than see anything from that particular account. But he couldn't remember the last time he had made a good decision. He scrolled a bit more- and stopped. This wasn't happening. He sat frozen like a statue, staring at the picture uploaded an hour ago while his mind drew a heavy blank. The faint ringing in his ears grew louder as he finally understood why everyone had been on tiptoes around him. 

Miya Atsumu was standing with his side to the camera, his smile reaching his ear with a rosy tint on his cheeks as he kissed Hinata. Kageyama's heart thudded painfully as he saw a happy and blushing Hinata kiss him back. However, it wasn't any of that which made his heart stop . Kageyama had thought that maybe one day, he'd feel nothing on seeing them kiss. And everything would be easier after that. He truly had thought nothing was going to pain him as much as watching them kiss. And then the world had decided to take up the challenge. As he stared at the elegant silver metallic band sitting on Hinata's finger whose hand was entwined with Atsumu's while he held it outstretched to the camera , Kageyama wondered how he could have been so wrong.

He spent the rest of the night ignoring further calls and rereading the simple 3 words _Shoyo said yes!_ in the caption, as if hoping the words would change the next time he read it.

It didn't.

* * *

It was one week later when Kageyama opened his door absolutely pissed, and that too only because whoever it was kept ringing the doorbells without giving up. His hungover brain had screamed at him to just open the fucking door and he now stood there, in the bathrobe he had lived in for the past few days. "What?" 

"Oh nothing. Just came to see if you are breathing," Tsukishima said, wrinkling his nose as he stepped into the apartment. The place reeked of alcohol, take-outs and he was sure Kageyama hadn't bathed for 3 or more days. Behind him, Yamaguchi wordlessly shook his head before starting to pick up on the empty potato chips covers lying around. 

Tsukishima watched as Kageyama shut the door and staggered all the way to the kitchen table before sitting down with a groan. 

"Is this what you call doing absolutely fine? You may need to get a new dictionary," Tsukishima said , every word dripping with sarcasm. 

"Can you not talk so loud?" Kageyama pressed his face on his hands, feeling his head throb. "I'm never drinking again."

"I see you don't plan to be kicked out by the team yet," Tsukishima looked disapprovingly as slid his finger along the table to be greeted with a layer of thick dust. 

"Will you die if you aren't an asshole for a second?" Kageyama whined, rubbing his eyes. 

"So? I heard the wedding will be in 2 months. Will you be attending or not?" Tsukishima asked, silently sliding the box of alcohol underneath the table behind his chair. Yamaguchi picked it up quickly before Kageyama noticed. 

"If he gets invited, that is," Yamaguchi muttered under his breath as he headed away with the box before Kageyama noticed. 

"No, I won't," Kageyama muttered, removing his hands from his face. "Because there won't be one." 


	2. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I made a few minor changes in chapter 1. Nothing big, but you can reread it if you wish!

Atsumu exhaled, tossing the phone on the sofa. "I posted it." 

Beside him, Hinata looked in awe at his finger for the 100th time. "I still can't believe it." 

Atsumu smiled, his heart fluttering at the entranced expression Hinata had on. A blush had settled itself on his face ever since Atsumu had put the ring on his finger, and he was positively glowing. "It's been more than 3 days already, Shoyo-kun. And you are still surprised," he said teasingly. 

A third voice snorted behind them. "You are saying that as if you haven't been coming upto me shouting _He actually said yes!_ every hour since you asked him."

Hinata chuckled and Atsumu turned to look at his twin brother in betrayal. "Shut yer trap! And I don't sound like that!" 

"You absolutely do sound like that," Suna said and Osamu smirked, high-fiving him. "Don't ya agree, Hinata?" 

Hinata laughed louder, and Atsumu looked at him indignantly. "You are supposed to side with me!" 

"So all of you knew? For a month? And I didn't have a clue!" Hinata said, turning back to face the other ex-inarizaki members. 

"Just us 4," Aran said, jotting something on a paper. "This idiot would have dissolved in his own pool of panic if not for Kita-san."

"You give me too much credit, Aran," Kita said, not lifting his head as he continued writing too. 

Atsumu gave an embarrassed grin. "I did panic a lot though." He thought back to the previous month. Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms, and Atsumu suddenly just knew that he wanted this forever. His first idea was to propose to Hinata after winning a league game. No timing could be better than that of the euphoria after winning, right? But then Kita had calmly pointed out that he risked the moment getting ruined by homophobic slurs thrown by the crowd, or the fact that girls will start screaming before he even got the ring out (high shrill voices were Atsumu's biggest pet peeve). Neither him nor Hinata cared much about what other people thought about their relationship, but Atsumu was sure he'd absolutely _murder_ anyone on the spot if they dared to interrupt the special moment. Then he had also realized that though he loved attention, he wanted the moment to just be them along with a few close friends.

After days of making plans, scrapping them, giving Osamu and Aran huge headaches, he had finally settled on an outline helped by Kita. Atsumu had been nervous about making the day special without Hinata suspecting anything, but then Suna had flatly pointed out Hinata was as dense as him at picking up hints. And so the day finally came, with Atsumu saying he wanted to treat Hinata on their off-day and as predicted, Hinata didn't suspect anything at all. It started with a morning walk along their gym, the first cafe they went on a date at, the park where they first kissed- all the places that served as landmarks for their relationship. The cold morning wind reddened Hinata's cheeks as he happily reminisced everything with him and the sight oddly helped Atsumu calm his nerves. They stopped at Osamu's shop for "a good luck lunch" as he liked to call it. Then Aran successfully played his part by "accidentally" stopping at the shop at the same time, and challenging them for a beach volleyball match and Hinata had of course accepted. They played 3 on 3 with Hinata, Atsumu and Suna on one side and Kita, Aran and Osamu on the other. After the game, Atsumu had gotten down his knee trembling all over, but somehow managing to steadily speak. The sky too had played its part, stars popping out one after another during dusk providing a scene of ethereal splendor as Hinata gasped out an emotional 'yes'.

Everyone who was present clapped and cheered, with Bokuto's voice being the loudest( it was a surprise for him too, and they had called him at the last minute to join the party). Kenma and Natsu( the only two from Hinata's side who were let in on the plan) had booked the beachside restaurant beforehand, decorating the place and Osamu and Kita made sure the dinner party was perfect. The hotel staff respected their privacy and kept their lips sealed about the huge event till the pair were personally ready to break the news to the world. 

"And so that's how I planned it," Atsumu finished narrating. 

Hinata listened to every word and his mouth was now a small 'o'. "And I didn't realize a thing! Wow. I really hadn't expected that."

Atsumu looked at Hinata who was staring into the distance thoughtfully and hurriedly said. "Hey, I understand if you aren't ready for any of this, maybe I sprung it up too quickly? I really won't mind if you want to put it off-" 

Hinata placed his fingers under Atsumu's chin and leaned up, pressing his lips on his, effectively cutting off his panicked mumbling.

"That gives you the answer?" It was Hinata's turn to smirk as he noticed Atsumu open and shut his mouth, settling for a blushing nod. 

Osamu sighed. "Okay, now everytime I want him to shut up, I'll just call you." 

Hinata raised a peace sign, grinning and Atsumu grumbled something that sounded like "this should be illegal" under his breath.

"Hinata. Atsumu," Kita called out behind him. He was in the midst of copying down details of everyone they were going to send invites to. "Do you want to invite Kageyama and Oikawa to the wedding?" 

Atsumu snorted. "We just had fun, and that too ages ago. He's an amazing friend, he'd kill me if I _didn't_ invite him."

Kita nodded, noting down the name. "Hinata?" 

Hinata pouted, wishing things were as easy with Kageyama. "I don't know. What do you think?" He asked, looking at Atsumu. 

The setter shrugged. "I won't mind either way. It won't be uncomfortable for me unless you aren't fine with it." 

Hinata looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure? You two did clash a lot." 

"That was then. But I have you now. I don't really care about anything else," Atsumu said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "If he remains a good friend and you want him there, do it. Or if it makes you uncomfortable, don't. Everyone will understand."

Hinata thought over his words. "Well he'd feel bad if I invited everyone but him. And he's still a friend, despite everything." Hinata sighed. "Yeah, let's invite him." 

"Hope that's final," Suna said, putting down Kageyama's name and Hinata gave a confirmatory nod. Personally, he'd rather the boy wasn't invited. The last thing he wanted was any kind of drama . They had started planning the wedding way before, knowing that there was a 99.9% of Hinata saying yes. Suna glanced over to the couch where Hinata and Atsumu were cuddling, with the setter kissing the top of Hinata's hair. He wasn't going to let any of it dampened by the edgy Schweiden setter. He made a mental note to have someone watch over him if Kageyama did decide to come over. Who was he kidding? There was still time to think of all that. 

Besides, this wasn't a tv drama. Things would probably be fine.

* * *

Exactly a week later, across many streets, Kageyama said ,"I won't be attending the wedding, because there won't be one."

Tsukishima stared back at him calmly for a few second before getting up and slapping Kageyama's cheek. 

"What was that for?" Kageyama fumed. 

"Your drunken ass didn't dream that up. They really _did_ get engaged a week ago," Tsukishima said, hoping he slapped some sense into Kageyama.

"Actually, they got engaged before that, they just revealed it late," Yamaguchi reminded him and quickly turned away after the glare Kageyama gave him. 

"I know they got engaged. I'm aware of that more than anything else," Kageyama muttered. The past one week had consisted of him drinking, stalking Atsumu's and Hinata's instagram profiles and sleeping. "I'm just saying, I'm not- I won't let the wedding happen." 

Tsukishima sank back into his chair. "I never thought I'd say this, but I really wish you were still drunk. You are actually aware of what you are saying right now? God, it's too early in the morning for this," Tsukishima moaned as he put his forehead on the dirty table. 

"You have unhinged him," Yamaguchi said reproachfully to Kageyama, who looked at him blankly. "What?" 

There was a moment of blissful silence before Kageyama turned to his side, throwing up all over the carpet.

* * *

An hour later, Kenma entered a cafe and sat opposite to Kageyama. Tsukishima looked at him. "Thanks for coming. A dumbass at your disposal. I hope you can poke some sense into him, because I'm leaving before all my braincells erode." He gave a quick wave and headed out. 

Kenma looked at a sulking Kageyama, scanning his face wearily. 

"If you are wondering whether I'm drunk, I'm not," Kageyama said grumpily. All his bottles had mysteriously vanished after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had come to his apartment. 

"I'm still not sure about why you wanted to talk to me of all people," Kenma said, pushing his hair behind his ears. "And you seem to have pissed him off badly," he added, looking at the door Tsukishima had left through. 

"Because Hinata trusts you," Kageyama said, leaning forward and ignoring the second part. "You can help me convince him." 

"What?" Kenma asked, wondering if this was what he thought it was. He really, really hoped not. Tsukishima had refused to tell him what it was about on the call, except that it was urgent. 

"Convince him to call off the wedding," Kageyama said, confirming Kenma's fear. 

He sucked in a breath, and slowly exhaled, calming himself down. "And what," Kenma asked in a pleasant tone, laced with danger. "in the world makes you think I'm going to help you do that?" 

"Because you care for him, right? And you wouldn't want him to make a mistake," Kageyama implored. 

"He's desperate _and_ has also thought this through. Great, just great," Kenma thought, already tired. "Listen," he said out aloud. "First of all, stop calling it a mistake. Second, answer this honestly. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No I don't," Kageyama said quickly. Kenma raised his eyebrows at him. Seriously?

"I mean, it doesn't matter if I do have them. I'm not saying any of this because of that," Kageyama said. _Liar, liar pants on fire._ Kageyama ignored the voice in his head. He pressed on hurriedly before Kenma could ask anything more. "Don't you think they are hurrying? It's too sudden and Hinata probably said yes because he was feeling pressured! I mean, who wouldn't when you make a grand proposal like that on the beach next to that expensive hotel?" 

"How do you even know where it took place?" 

"That doesn't matter," Kageyama said hurriedly. He had spent hours looking at the same photo over and over again, and now a copy of it lived rent free in his head. He had spotted flecks of sand on Hinata's and Atsumu's hands, and some trees at the background of the picture. It had seemed familiar, and Kageyama had enough time to connect it with the place they had gone to celebrate his sister's birthday years back. 

"I'm really not a creep," Kageyama sighed on the look at Kenma's face. 

"Yeah sure," Kenma said, sipping the coffee the waiter got them. He was going to need lots of it. "Kageyama. You don't get to decide whether it's too soon for him or not." 

"But think about it," Kageyama requested again. "He has always been impulsive right? I just don't want him to regret this later." 

Kenma closed his eyes. He knew that whatever he said right now would go right over Kageyama's head. He was also sure Kageyama would do something about it whatever Kenma's answer was. And then there was Hinata, who had texted him earlier asking him to help select the ring for Atsumu. It was another monday, with extra existential crisis.

Kageyama squinted at the Youtuber. Was he asleep? He prepared to get up. "If you don't want to help, it's fine. I'll just do it myself." 

"Kageyama." 

He stopped, turning back. Kenma opened his eyes, and Kageyama felt his cat-like gaze pierce through his soul. "Sit back down." 

"I'll help you," Kenma said and Kageyama's eyes perked up. "Really?" 

"Let me finish," Kenma said. "I'll help you. IF you prove to me that Shoyo's unhappy in the relationship." 

Kageyama stared back, meeting the challenge in Kenma's eyes. "It's a deal." 

Kenma got up. "You have one month." 

Kageyama watched as Kenma got up, putting some cash on the table before heading out through the same door Tsukishima had a while back. 

He had a greater chance now. And he wasn't going to let it slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. I'd be really happy if you guys could comment your thoughts!  
> See you next chapter <3 !


	3. A Cold Mess

Kageyama ran forward, trying his best not to slip up on the sloppy roads. 

"You dumbass! Stop! We are both going to fall!" He yelled hoarsely. However he wasn't sure if Hinata, who was pulling his hand as he rushed forward heard him. Whether it was due to the heavy downpour or if he was purposefully ignoring him, was difficult to say. 

They both finally stopped beneath a tree, panting as water dripped off their hair into the grassy puddles below. They stared at each other for a minute before Hinata burst out laughing. Kageyama found the edges of his mouth turning up too, but stopped himself with difficulty. "What the hell were you thinking? Running off like that?" 

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, shaking his head so that more water droplets fell all around. "I know you wanted this." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kageyama muttered, pushing his damp hair away from his forehead. 

"Really?" Hinata came up close to him and Kageyama took steps back till he felt the tree behind him. He was trapped. Hinata came up close, putting his hands on either sides of Kageyama's body against the wet wood. "Look into my eyes and tell me you regret this." 

Kageyama stared into the bright amber eyes, a fiery contrast against the dull sky behind, before looking away. He let out a tsk at Hinata's triumphant smirk. "I win."

"Don't look that happy about it," Kageyama said grumpily. He sighed, trying to look back into the distance they had come from, but the rain was making it hard to see anything. "We won't even know if someone's coming to look for us." 

"All the better for us, right?" Hinata said, before standing on toes to kiss Kageyama. He tried to sulk about losing earlier, but found himself kissing Hinata back. What was it about kissing in the rain that made the whole thing feel better? They gasped as they broke apart, with Hinata's hands still around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama watched as water droplets dripped off Hinata's eyelashes, trickling down his chin. It was a beautiful sight, and he couldn't help lifting his hands to cradle his face. 

"What?" Hinata asked, catching Kageyama staring at him. 

"I love you," Kageyama said, bumping his forehead against Hinata's and closing his eyes. 

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took us this long," Hinata said, holding Kageyama's hand with his own. 

They stayed like that underneath the tree for a while before Hinata broke away with a devilish grin. "So what do you say? How about we just continue running away into the horizon? See where it takes us." 

Kageyama smirked back. "No money no clothes. We'd survive for a long time." 

Hinata entwined his fingers with Kageyama's. "I would actually do that, you know. If it's with you." 

Kageyama looked back at him. "You don't actually mean that." 

"No I don't," Hinata said softly. 

Wait what? Kageyama turned, surprised. "Hey you don't have to be that blunt." 

Hinata turned to look at him too, his smile no longer present. "Let me go, Kageyama." 

Kageyama stared, puzzled. This wasn't the way it had happened. He held Hinata's hand tighter, the silence suddenly heavier than the rain. "Why are you-" he gasped as he felt something digging into his hand. He snatched his hand back shocked, and looked down to see a silver glint on Hinata's finger covered with Kageyama's blood. 

"Look around you, Tobio," Hinata whispered as thunder struck. "Nothing's the same." 

Kageyama got up sweating and grasping heavily for breath, his fists clenched tight. The rain was still pouring heavily, and it took him a moment to realize he was inside and safe. His eyes stared into the darkness of his room as he tried regulating his breathing. Kageyama fell back on his bed , with his hand on his forehead. He looked at his hands wearily. His nails had dug into his palms again, leaving marks. He stared at his foggy window-pane glistening with raindrops, wondering when was the last time he had gotten some decent sleep.

Kageyama felt around for his phone and switched it on, the brightness hurting his already wet eyes. 2:40am. He sighed, sitting up again. His fingers automatically navigated to Hinata's contact, one tap away from dialing him. He wanted to press so badly, for Hinata's voice to calm him down. He threw the phone a little away before he actually ended up doing it. Kageyama drew his knees close to him, his body shaking with his sobs. Everything hurt, and there was nothing he could do but cry away before exhaustion finally shut him down again. 

* * *

Tsukishima set the glass of water in front of him as Kageyama pressed his fingers against his temples. 

"Nightmare again, king?" Tsukishima asked, glancing at the bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair. At some point, Kageyama had stopped trying to put up a pretense against Tsukishima 1, because it was tiring and 2, there was no point really, when Tsukishima was going to see through him anyway. 

"Yeah," Kageyama grunted. "It's always the same one." The first time he had the dream, he had ended up giving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi a vague summary of it since he had no other way of explaining what had caused the marks on his palms. It was hell; reliving the moment again and again, only for it to end like that. But at the same time, in some weird twisted way, he also wanted it- he got to be with Hinata again, at least for a few moments. 

"Serves you right for running off and worrying everyone that day," Tsukishima said half-heartedly. The dream Kageyama kept having was a memory, which made it 100 times worse. Everything, except for the cruel twist in the end. He thought back to the day when they were all stuck at Ukai's shop on the way home due to the rain, and Hinata and Kageyama had run off into the distance before anyone could stop them. Hinata's explanation had simply been "because running in the rain was fun." And Kageyama missed these dumbass moves of his. So much.

"Yeah. Can we not talk about it? Thanks," Kageyama glanced up at the blond. To be really honest, he still wasn't sure how his and Tsukishima's friendship worked. It mostly consisted of them getting on each other's nerves all the time. But sometimes, at rare moments, he'd see that Tsukishima actually cared beneath the stone-cold surface. He had been seeing that a lot the past few days. How bad he gotten for that to happen?

"What are you staring at?" Tsukishima snorted. "Don't check me out, you are insulting my standards."

Scratch that about Tsukishima being nice. 

"Hinata asked if you were coming to the wedding," Tsukishima said after a pause, receiving silence in return. 

"It was supposed to be me," Kageyama muttered, lowering his head. Tsukishima said nothing, looking sideways with a mix of slight concern and pity. He wondered where exactly it had gone all wrong. 

None of them had expected it to turn out this way, to say the least. Hinata and Kageyama, who had started with heavy dislike for each other, had seemed like "the" pair by the end of their second year. Someone had even used the term "star-crossed lovers" on them. They were in sync, on and off court. And then, things started feeling off during their third year. They started fighting more- and not like the usual carefree ones they always had. But they always did get back to each other in the end; though the time it took for that increased with each fight. And then, Hinata delivered the next blow by taking off to Brazil for beach volleyball.

They gave it their all to make it work. Because they were the freak duo who would get through anything, right? They'd get through this too. But being so far away from each other on top of an already strained relationship was more difficult than they had imagined. Finally one day, after yelling at each other on the phone for hours, Hinata had finally said that he didn't want to do this anymore. And nobody had made a big deal out of it; they fought often, and got back together too. Except this time, Hinata had been serious. He had only two years in Brazil, and Hinata was determined to not let anything deter his concentration.

Gradually, they had stopped talking at all. Kageyama had been pretty shaken at first, but eventually he had started to move on. And though it was a questionable indicator, from Hinata's social media posts it seemed like he was moving ahead too. 

But then Hinata had come back. And Kageyama had realized that it was easier to pretend everything's fine when Hinata was on the other side of the world. Yachi, who had been distressed with the turn of events, tried hard to get them talk to each other again. And slowly, they went back to being friends. But it hurt Kageyama to see that this was easier for Hinata while he was still stuck on reminiscing the past. So he had put on a mask, pretending he was okay. 

They had been on and off for so long, Kageyama had expected them to be back together at some point. But now he was here, and Hinata was there with someone else's ring on his finger. 

"You can't avoid Hinata forever, you know," Tsukishima pressed on, bringing both of them back to the present. "You guys were on talking terms before this happened. He still considers you a friend." 

"I'm not planning on avoiding him forever," Kageyama replied. "Just for a while before he calls off the wedding." 

Tsukishima scowled. "Still fixated on that? You know, the only reason I'm not telling any of this to Atsumu or Suna is because I believe you'll drop the idea. If you actually decide to do this, I _will_ inform everyone about you." 

"None of you get it," Kageyama mumbled. "I _know_ him. This-"

"And I'm telling you, it doesn't matter how much you know him. _You are trying to break a fucking wedding._ Or are you so clouded by your own feelings to see that?" Tsukishima snapped. He had given him time, been patient even, but Kageyama was still being stubborn as fuck. 

"You aren't seeing it as you should be!" Kageyama shouted back. "Can't any of you see how both of them are way too carefree to think of marriage as a serious deal before going through it? Plus, _things with Atsumu started because of me in the first place_!" 

"Listen" Tsukishima said quietly, clutching at his shirt. " Stop hiding your feelings for him under this stupid excuse. Kenma-san told me about the deal you two made. Promise me you'll drop everything if you fail at it. _"_

Kageyama inhaled sharply, pushing Tsukishima's hands away from his shirt. "It isn't an excuse." 

" _Promise me Kageyama."_

 _"_ I promise," Kageyama muttered. 

"Good, "Tsukishima said. "And you should know, no tricks are going to work on Kenma-san."

"I'm not planning on any," Kageyama scowled. "I'm going to prove that I was right, and Hinata's making a mistake."

"Really? Alright," Tsukishima said, putting on his coat. He opened the door, pausing on the way. "You better. Because all you are proving right now is that Hinata made the right choice to leave five years ago."

* * *

"Kenma," Kuroo called from the other room. "You going over to Chibi chan's small gathering later this week?" 

"Isn't it time you stopped calling him that?" Kenma asked. "And yeah. I'm going, I guess."

"What happened to that deal with Kageyama?" Kuroo asked curiously. "I'm still kind of shocked you agreed to that." 

"I told you," Kenma sighed. "I only said that so I'd know what he's upto. His feelings are blinding him. There's no way he's actually going to prove Shoyo's unhappy." 

"Still," Kuroo said. "Wouldn't it be better if you told someone about this just in case?"

"The only reason I'm not is because no one wants unnecessary tension. Not to mention dealing with the press if they catch a whiff of this. Everyone's busy with the preparations as it is. I'm hoping for this to go away quietly. But if he doesn't stop after failing at the deal," Kenma raised his eyes at Kuroo. "Atsumu will be the first I'll tell everything to."

Kuroo hummed. "Makes sense, I guess." 

"You are actually enjoying this aren't you?" Kenma asked disbelievingly. 

"What, don't blame me. I'm not involved in this, I'm just enjoying it as a spectator," Kuroo said innocently. 

Kenma simply ignored him, continuing on his game.

"And if he does manage to prove it?" Kuroo cocked his head sideways. "I mean, getting married 2 months right after proposing is kinda soon. But it's what, 3 weeks away now? "

"Yeah I didn't know it'd be this early either," Kenma admitted. "Even though it's just Kageyama's desperate hope, if it seems like Shoyo's rushing into this whole thing without being actually ready, I'll have to talk to him about it. Because he's exactly the type that'd do that," He sighed again. "I really really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah you were really happy when you heard about it," Kuroo said, remembering the way Kenma had come to him with glowing eyes and a genuine smile on his face after Osamu had contacted him in advance to let him in on the plan. He snickered. "Never imagined _you_ getting caught in any wedding drama though." 

"The only reason Kageyama did ask me for help was because he thinks Shoyo values my opinions a lot. And I'd influence him if I tried."

'He's not wrong though," Kuroo thought. "Of everyone, I think chibi chan always talks to you when he's in a muddle. He trusts your opinions and advice the most." 

"Uh oh," Kenma said, tapping on his phone. 

"What?" Kuroo asked, peeping over. 

"Shoyo has asked Kageyama to come to the gathering too," Kenma said . "And I have a hunch Kageyama will take his chance there."

"I want to come too," Kuroo said wistfully. 

Kenma had a vivid image of Kuroo wearing shades and eating popcorn as everything went up in flames. "You aren't invited. And no I won't ask Shoyo to do that either."

"Mean," Kuroo said, getting up and kissing Kenma's temple. "Well I'll go then. Save up your energy then. You'll need it."

Kenma gave a non-committal grunt and continued his game.

Meanwhile, far away, Atsumu and Hinata were dancing in front of the tv, tipsy after having a little too much to drink. They collapsed into the couch, laughing at each other's stupid moves without a care for the world and blissfully unaware of the storm brewing behind them. Later, Hinata would fall asleep mid conversation and Atsumu who was feeling cold would choose not to get up, scared of waking him. Instead he'd simply pull Hinata closer and the other would mutter something in his sleep. In the end Osamu would lay a blanket on top of the two, his expression unusually tender at seeing how happy his brother was. That of course, didn't mean he wasn't gonna tease his drunken ass the next day either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just wanted to say I just began writing chaptered fics, so I apologize in advance if the writing is umm weird . Let me know your thoughts?  
> I'll reveal more about Hinata's relationship in the next chapter. Which one, you ask? My lips are sealed.  
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so I got the idea for this fic an hour back and I had to write it right away. I'm really sleepy rn so please forgive me if there are any errors. I haven't decided how long it'll be, so around 5 chapters maybe?  
> Thanks for reading <3!


End file.
